


Can I Read Your Works?

by bedtime_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedtime_writer/pseuds/bedtime_writer
Summary: I'm thinking if studying a YouTube channel.





	Can I Read Your Works?

I'm thinking of starting a YouTube channel where I read fanfics from you guys. Obviously I want it to be done properly. I want your guys approval of this. I can read my own but I have very few works. I'd like to read a variety of fandoms and different types. People could send in suggestions for me to read and what not.  
What do you guys think? Ill always give credit, and I'll make sure I have your permission first.


End file.
